Will You Marry Me?
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: "Naruto-kun berubah..." "Bukan maksudku untuk menakut-nakutimu ya, My Little sister. Tapi aku merasa... kalau Naruto punya perempuan lain." "Mana mungkin!" "Kau berani membuktikannya?" WARNING : OOC. AU. For Hinata's Birthday! XD


Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

**Will You Marry Me?**

A special fanfic for Hinata's Birthday, 27th December 2011

Inspired from **Best Marriage Proposal EVER **on Youtube

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**0o0**

**BIG WARNING : OOC. OOC. OOC. Alternative Universe. Misstypo.**

**0o0**

I hope you enjoy this story

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

**~0o0~**

Seharusnya, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan di dalam hidupnya. Melewati sepanjang hari yang istimewa ini bersama sang kekasih, berjalan-jalan di tempat yang menyenangkan, makan malam yang romantis sembari memandangi bulan.

Itulah yang ada di dalam daftar rencana 'Hari Yang Menyenangkan' wanita yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Namun sepertinya, pernyataan bahwa 'Manusia hanya bisa berencana, dan Tuhan yang memutuskan.' harus berlaku padanya. Wanita cantik itu sudah merencanakan hari ini berdua dengan kekasihnya, Naruto. Tapi sayang, rencana tinggallah rencana.

Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di tempat kerja dibanding bersama Hinata. Kekasih Hinata itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama kamera tersayangnya, dibandingkan dengan Hinata.

Seperti hari ini. Hari ini, adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi Hinata. Hari dimana ia telah genap berusia 25 tahun. Dan Naruto, bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Dia bahkan, dengan seenaknya membatalkan janji yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

"Naruto-_kun_, bagaimana? Hari ini jadi?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sedang berbicara di telepon.

"_Err, bagaimana ya Hinata-_chan_. Habisnya aku masih sibuk... bentar deh, kalau bisa aku curi-curi waktu sebentar buat jalan sama kamu. Oke?" _

"Ohhh..."

"_Emangnya kenapa sih? Kok hari ini kamu ngebet banget pengen jalan-jalan?"_

Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku Naruto-_kun_.

"Enggak sih, Cuma lagi pengen jalan-jalan aja... ya udah, kamu lanjutin kerjaan kamu gih. Jangan lupa makan ya."

"_Ohh, oke. Udah dulu ya. Bye."_

"By—"

Tuuuttt... tuttt... tuuut...

Bahkan belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan salam, Naruto sudah menutup teleponnya.

Ada yang berubah dari Naruto...

Naruto akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Dia sering tidak bersama Hinata akhir-akhir ini, berbicara di telepon pun mulai berkurang frekuensinya. Biasanya, Naruto bela-belain bangun jam enam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Hinata, padahal semua orang tahu Naruto itu paling susah bangun pagi. Mereka selalu melewati akhir pekan bersama, Naruto bahkan sering menggodanya ketika mereka sedang berbicara di telepon. Dan sekarang, bahkan untuk meminta waktu Naruto, walaupun hanya satu jam saja itu sangat susah. Seperti tadi, sudah bicaranya serius, langsung diputus pula.

Hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan seumur jagung. Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hinata dan Naruto telah bersama sejak kelas tiga SMA, ada banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama. Tidak jarang orang-orang mengatakan mereka sebagai pasangan yang kurang serasi. Naruto yang tanpa diajak bicara pun selalu mengeluarkan suara, sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang sangat pendiam. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto meskipun tampangnya biasa-biasa, terkenal suka bergonta-ganti pacar. Bahkan, banyak yang mengira kalau Hinata hanya akan menjadi bagian dari koleksi Naruto saja.

Tapi waktu membuktikan segalanya, mereka telah bertahan selama tujuh tahun. Meskipun banyak halangan yang mereka lewati. Bahkan, mereka butuh waktu lima tahun agar hubungan mereka bisa direstui oleh ayah Hinata.

Bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna di matanya. Matanya, senyumannya, semangatnya, serta dirinya yang selalu melindungi Hinata.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, hati Hinata merasakan Naruto tidak lagi seperti yang dulu. Hinata merindukan Naruto yang selalu tersenyum padanya, yang selalu menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya erat, dan selalu ada untuknya.

Tapi sekarang... sejak dia berhasil menggapai cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang fotografer, dia jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Tangan Naruto yang dulu selalu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata kini lebih sering memegang lensa kamera. Hinata bukannya tidak senang karena kesukesan yang didapat oleh Naruto, hanya saja... dia menjadi berbeda.

Dia merindukan Naruto yang dulu.

Naruto yang sekarang... begitu asing di matanya.

Lamunan Hinata terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dengan terburu-buru dia menekan satu-satunya tombol hijau di ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Halo, Naruto-_kun_!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan penuh semangat.

"_Naruto? Ini gue Hinata, Karin, Karin."_ koreksi seseorang yang di seberang sana.

Hinata tertegun sejenak, mata peraknya menatap baik-baik nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Ah, ma... maaf, Karin-_chan_. A... ada apa?"

"_Ah, kau ini. _Happy birthday _ya sayangku! Semoga kau panjang umur dan makin langgeng dengan Naruto!"_

"Eh.. Oh... terima kasih, Karin-_chan_."jawab Hinata pelan.

"_Hei, hei, kau kenapa tidak bersemangat begini di hari ulang tahunmu?"_

"Tid—tidak. Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Aku biasa-biasa aja."

"_Ampun deh, Hinata!_ My little sister_, kamu kenapa 'biasa-biasa aja' di hari ulang tahun mu ini? Hmm?_" desak Karin. Dalam hatinya, Hinata mengutuk, kenapa sahabatnya yang bergaya bak Paris Hilton itu selalu tahu rahasia hatinya.

"Beneran, Karin-_chan_. Aku nggak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata menegaskan, semoga saja Karin tidak merecokinya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh. Namun dari seberang sana, Karin tetap diam. Seolah menunggu Hinata membeberkan semuanya.

"Karin-_chan_, beneran deh. Aku nggak apa-apa." tambah Hinata lagi, yang tanpa menyadari suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"_Oh, ya? Kalau gitu kenapa suaramu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya? Ayolah, kamu kenapa_ sister?"

Hinata diam.

"_Oke deh, ingat janji persahabatan kita ya, gak boleh ada rahasia-rahasiaan. _So_, kita ketemu di tempat biasa, pas makan siang. Oke? Pokoknya kamu harus ngasih tahu aku masalah kamu."_

Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Pemaksa dan selalu ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Seperti sekarang ini, seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu. Alhasil, wanita berambut panjang itu hanya menggumamkan persetujuan sebelum akhirnya Karin mematikan teleponnya. Dia berharap, semoga saja dia tidak salah memilih langkah dengan mencurahkan perasaannya pada sahabat baiknya itu.

**~0o0~**

Suara dentingan piring bertemu sendok saling berbaur dengan suara-suara percakapan pengunjung cafe Yakiniku Q. Beberapa pelayan tampak sibuk mondar-mandir membawa pesanan para tamu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berambut merah muncul dari balik pintu masuk dan berjalan menuju Hinata yang tampaknya lebih tertarik menatap salju yang berjatuhan di luar sana daripada memperhatikan siapa saja yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"_My little sister! Happy birthday!" _sapa Karin begitu sampai di tempat duduk Hinata, dan saling 'cipika-cipiki' dengan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Oh, hai. Kau kelihatan seperti Santa Claus dengan berpakaian seperti itu, Karin-_chan_." Celetuk Hinata yang tengah meneliti pakaian Karin dari atas sampai bawah. Blouse merah, rok span merah, _Gucci_ putih dan juga kaca mata merah yang selalu menghiasi wajah sahabat lamanya itu.

Karin tertawa sumbang, "tolonglah Hinata-_chan_, jangan samakan aku dengan si penyebar kebahagiaan itu ya. Oke, jadi kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Karin yang berhenti berbasa-basi dan langsung ke pokok permasalahannya.

"Entahlah..."

" Coba kutebak, Naruto, ya?"

"Aku... aku tidak tahu. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dia menjauhi diriku. Dia bahkan tidak ingat hari ini hari apa." akhirnya, apa yang selama ini tertahan di dalam hati Hinata, keluar juga dengan sendirinya. Meskipun dia tidak yakin apa harus mengatakan hal ini pada Karin.

"Hmm, dia menjauhimu yaa...Ada lagi hal aneh yang terjadi pada diri Naruto?"

"Dia juga sudah mulai jarang menghubungiku."

Karin tidak langsung merespon perkataan Hinata, dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan-jalan yang memutih karena salju. "Aku bukannya menakut-nakutimu, Hinata-chan. Hanya saja, dari ceritamu tadi aku merasa Naruto punya perempuan lain."

Hinata tersentak kaget, pandangannya yang sedari tadi menunduk terangkat dan menatap mata sahabatnya itu. "Ma... mana mungkin. Naaa.. Naruto-_kun_ tidak mungkin seperti itu."

"Ya mungkinlah, Hinata. Dia sudah jarang menghubungimu, jarang menemuimu, dan selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak bertemu. Dia bahkan lupa hari ulang tahunmu. Apa lagi kalau bukan ada seseorang yang lebih menarik perhatiannya, hmm?"

"Tapi... tapikan bisa saja dia sibuk."

"Sesibuk apa sih dia sampai lupa hari _special_ kamu? Lagian, laki-laki kayak Naruto itu punya potensi selingkuh yang tinggi. _He's good looking_ dan tiap hari dikelilingi model-model cantiknya. Mana gak tergoda dia?"

Hinata tertegun mendengar perkataan Karin, berusaha untuk mengabaikan kata-kata yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh wanita _red freak_ itu. Selama ini, ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan ada wanita lain di hati Naruto. Dia selalu mempercayai kekasihnya itu. Tapi sekarang, kepercayaannya mulai goyah.

Apa benar ada orang ketiga?

Naruto selingkuh?

"Coba deh, kamu telepon dia." celetuk Karin.

"Hah?"

"Telepon Naruto."

Ragu-ragu, Hinata meraih telepon flip dari dalam _cluth_nya. Menekan beberapa beberapa deret angka dan layar ponselnya menampilkan telepon dan tanda panah. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar nada sambung sebelum akhirnya suara seorang pria menyapu gendang telinganya.

"_Halo? Ada apa lagi Hinata-_chan_?"_

Tiba-tiba, Karin mengambil telepon yang ada ditangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di atas meja, mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_nya sehingga dia juga bisa mendengar perkataan Naruto. Hinata hendak mengambil kembali ponselnya, namun Karin malah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Hinata untuk menuruti perintahnya.

"Cobalah berbicara." Bisiknya pelan.

"_Hinata? Ada apa?"_ terdengar suara Naruto yang tidak sabaran dari balik telepon.

"Cepat!"

"Ah... oh, iiyaa... Na... Naruto-_kun_..."

"_Ada apa kau menelponku? Saat ini aku sedang sibuk."_

"Tanya, dia dimana sekarang." Bisik Karin lagi.

"Na... Naruto-_kun_ dimana sekarang?"

"_Di kantor. Kenapa?"_

"Boleh aku ke sana?"

"Bbboleh... aku ke kantor Naruto-_kun_?"

"_Tidak boleh! Ehhh, mak...maksudku... jangan. Lagi pula, kau mau apa datang ke sini?"_

"Tiidak, aku... aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja..."

"_Kapan-kapan saja ya, Hinata-_chan_. Aku sedang sibuk. Dah!"_

Klik. Tut... tuttt... tut...

Lagi-lagi Naruto menutup teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Tuh kan, benar kan? Si Naruto ini sudah ada ciri-ciri selingkuh." ucap Karin dengan tampang penuh rasa kasihan pada Hinata."Dia pasti lagi senang-senang sama modelnya, makanya dia larang kamu ke kantornya."

"Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata merasakan matanya memanas. Meskipun kata-kata Karin ada benarnya, tapi dia masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto selingkuh. Lagi pula ini masih tuduhan sepihak kan? Belum tentu benar.

**~0o0~**

Dan entah apa yang ada di kepala sahabatnya dan entah apa hubungannya dengan permasalahan yang di hadapi Hinata kali ini, Karin dengan entengnya mengajak Hinata ke bioskop.

"Menenangkan hati wanita yang gusar karena laki-laki harus dengan laki-laki juga_, My little sister_." Jawab Karin ketika mereka sedang mengantri tiket 'Breaking Down' atas pertanyaan Hinata mengapa setelah duduk menikmati kopi panas dan saling mencurahkan isi hati mereka malah berada di sini.

Hinata hanya diam saja ketika mereka memasuki gedung bioskop, lampu sudah dimatikan dan hampir semua tempat duduk empuk berwana merah di sana sudah terisi. Sepertinya, lagi-lagi bioskop akan meraih keuntungan besar berkat film yang dibintangi oleh Edward Cullen dan Kristen Stewart itu.

Hinata sudah duduk tenang dengan _popcorn_ di tangannya, sementara di layar bioskop sudah menampilkan _credit_ film yang akan ia tonton. Namun, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan_ credit_ film yang ditampilkan.

Kenapa...?

_Naruto Uzumaki Present..._

_The Story About Us..._

Hinata kaku di tempat duduknya, begitu mata _pearl_nya membaca deretan huruf sambung yang membentuk sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal. Keningnya yang berkerut menunjukkan kebingungan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dia melongokkan kepalanya mencari sosok Karin yang jauh di depan sana. Namun, sangat mustahil mencari-cari seseorang di tempat yang tergolong remang-remang seperti ini. Belum lagi, tempat duduk Karin yang jauh di depan sana.

"Whooo..." seruan dari penonton yang ada di sekeliling Hinata membuat wanita itu kembali menoleh ke arah layar besar yang ada di depannya.

_Every time I see your smile_

_You make me stronger..._

Jantung Hinata semakin berdebar cepat ketika dilihatnya dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA sedang tersenyum kepada penonton di dalam bioskop. Setelah itu, layar bioskop kembali menampilkan sosoknya yang sedang berdiri menyamping, dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam.

"Ya Tuhan, apa Ini?" dirinya membatin.

_We walk together,_

_Under the sunshine, hold your hand..._

Lalu sosoknya tadi tergantikan dengan potret _close up_ sepasang telapak tangan berjari lentik.

_Every time I see your shy face_

_I always thinking, you're the best gift I ever had._

Layar bioskop kembali berganti dengan foto yang seingat Hinata pernah diambil oleh Karin. Di sana ada dia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum padanya, sementara ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tersipu-sipu malu.

_I just want you know,_

_I love you... More than I love my self._

_I want you, be a part of my life..._

Lalu, wajah Naruto tampak di layar itu. Dia tersenyum, membuat Hinata yang masih larut dalam kebingunan menahan napas. Lagi-lagi, sensasi aneh itu muncul. Darahnya berdesir pelan tiap kali melihat senyum pria itu

"Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto yang ada di layar besar itu, "_will you marry me?_"

Seiring dengan perkataan Naruto itu, seluruh penonton yang berada di dalam bioskop bertepuk tangan. Hinata, masih belum sadar dari kekagetannya. Masih ada wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum di sana, sembari memegang sebuah kotak dengan cincin bermata _amethyst_ di dalamnya.

"Hinata-_chan_, _will you marry me_?" Hinata kembali mendengar suara Naruto, namun kini suara itu terdengar sangat dekat. Wanita cantik itu menoleh ke samping kiri dan didapatinya Naruto sedang berlutut di samping kursinya, memegang sebentuk cincin dan bunga mawar merah.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Naruto kini ada di hadapannya, mengembangkan senyum yang ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar, airmata menjatuhi pipi putihnya. Rasa haru menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau jangan menangis..." ujar Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah.

Hinata langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat Naruto kelabakan. "_Baka_ Naruto-_kun_!"

"Hei... hei, sudahlah. Jangan menangis." kata Naruto sembari memeluk Hinata dan meredakan tangis wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau bilang kau sibuk! Kau tidak punya waktu untukku! Aku bahkan mengira kau selingkuh!"

"Ternyata, Karin berhasil meracunimu ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja, tangis Hinata terhenti. Mata _amethyst_nya yang memerah menatap mata biru cerah Naruto dalam-dalam. "Naruto-_kun_ ada di balik semua ini?"

"Hahahaha, siapa lagi?" ketahuan sekali, bahwa Naruto begitu bangga dengan kelakuannya yang membuat Hinata 'depresi' akhir-akhir ini.

"_Baka_ Naruto-_kun_!" omel Hinata yang dengan segala kekesalannya memukul dada Naruto pelan. Namun akhir, malah menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kemeja biru muda Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya, berlutut di depan Hinata sambil menyodorkan cincin bermata _amethys_t itu. _"Will you marry me?"_

Tangis Hinata kembali pecah, dengan penuh rasa bahagia ia mengangguk bersemangat. "Apa masih perlu ditanya lagi?"

"_I love you. Otanjobi omedettou, Hime_-chan."Bisik Naruto begitu ia telah selesai memasangkan cincin emas itu di jari manis Hinata. Lalu merengkuh wanita yang paling dicintainya dengan begitu erat.

" _Arigatou, _Naruto-_kun_. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaikku."

**The End.**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOOOOUUUU Hinata-NEE!**

Heheheh, semoga makin eratttttt tali kasih antara kau dan Naruto-niichan!

Hohoho...

BTW, NHLs... fanfic ini gaje ya? Pendek ya? Huhuhuhu... I'm sorry Cuma bisa kasih kado kacang-kacang begini buat ultahnya Hinata-neechan. Terus, apaan nih, makin parah aja jalan ceritanya. Ihiksss...

Makasih udah mau mampir dan baca, hehehe!

Love you NHL! Love NaruHina!

GO NHL! GO GO NHL!

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing...**_

_**Ever After...**_

(Sewot? Bakar laut! Hihihihi... *ditabok*)


End file.
